In circles
by Chel-Thje
Summary: By a strange twist of fate, Oscar re-lives the same day over and over again... will she be able to find the key to break this endless circle? ... translated from the french fic 'en boucle' from Aerine
1. in circles

Story timeline: Oscar's still working at Versailles, but Fersen has already returned from America

Characters: Oscar-centered

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Aerine

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, action/adventure

…

**Chapter one: in circles**

The sun had just appeared in the sky, and its rays entered through the open window to illuminate the face of a beautiful sleeping form. Oscar softly opened her eyes and stretched. Autumn was beginning to settle over the land, and she chose to enjoy the delightful warmth of her sheets a little longer. She even closed her eyes again for a little moment, when suddenly a little tornado with a white cap stormed into the room and yelled in a surprisingly forceful cry.

GM: "Oooscaaar! Wake up my dear!"

O (with a murderous look): "What a delicacy at the waking up this morning…"

GM (smiling):"Oh, don't give me that look. It was you who has asked me yesterday to wake you up, because you have a long day today."

O (grumbling): "I should have been more specific as to the methods for you waking me up: calmly and silent!"

GM:" You're in an excellent mood , I see (what a surprise), well, I'll let you get dressed. I've prepared your breakfast, it's waiting for you in the kitchen. André too, by the way."

O:"André's already up?"

GM:" Yes, he had to shoe the horses."

Oscar watched her leave the room and finally decided to come out of bed, not without stretching another time first. There were such moments when really everything got on her nerves, and this morning was a good example of it. Oscar risked to put her little toe out of bed to feel the temperature of the room, and shivered. She loved to sleep with the window open, but she cursed that habit of her every time she woke up.

"Well, if I really have to, better do it quickly." She thought. Taking her courage with her two hands, she jumped out of bed. First victory of the day for her, she had successfully woken up. Now all she had to do was manage somehow to reach the bathroom to satisfy some natural urges, try to get the sleep out of her eyes, dress herself and go to the kitchen.

As she made her way to the door at the other side of the room, yawning, she didn't pay much attention where she stepped exactly. Fatal error it seemed, because only a moment later, the belt of her ceremony sword, positioned unintentionally on a treacherous place, made her whole body at once connect with the parquet with a loud bump. Oscar's poor chin had to receive the full impact of her fall, earning the belt an impressive torrent of insults, unworthy of a Colonel of the Royal Guards.

After having gotten up again with a lot of difficulties, Oscar threw away the poor belt with a gesture full of rage, and it ended up flying against the wall at the other side of the room. Massaging the painful spot on her chin, she entered the bathroom in a very bad mood. Half an hour later, she came out of it, and marched with big steps to the door of her room. Only, she had forgotten that that damn belt had also ended up in that corner of the room, and for the second time that day, her chin connected with the parquet in all its glory.

Hitting the floor with her two fist, Oscar angrily hurled a "DAMMIT!". She stood up, wiped the dust off her clothes, heaved a heavy sigh, and finally opened the door with a brute movement. When she arrived in the kitchen, André and Granny couldn't help but stare at her, intrigued by the beautiful blue color her chin was showing now, strangely compatible to her eyes' color. She sat down and threw a murderous look at everyone in sight.

O: "The first one who dares to ask something will become my personal breakfast!"

André said nothing (he wasn't suicidal after all), but he couldn't help but think that serving as Oscar's breakfast wouldn't be that unpleasant. Granny held back her natural curiosity in front of the cold expression of her protégée, and contented herself with just serving her a cup of hot chocolate.

One hour later, she and André were on their way to Versailles, and the young man, judging himself to be sufficient protected on his horse, finally dared to ask THE question.

A (radiant) : "So, did you cut yourself while shaving?"

O (entering in a rage all over again): "You really should consider yourself a lucky bastard, that we're riding our horses right now, because otherwise I would have paid back that bad humor of yours with a couple of punched! If you really want to know so much why my face is like that, André, it's just because I stupidly fell due to one of my feet getting tangled in my belt this morning… Well, that's it, you can laugh now."

But André didn't laugh. Because, whatever she said, he still loved his life, and for nothing in the world he would like to be the victim of Oscar's legendary rage, and he didn't feel like being hit as soon as he got of the saddle either. However, the idea of Oscar, his so proud Oscar, sprawled out on the floor because of an simple belt, made him smile inside.

When they arrived in Versailles, they met the man who made Oscar's heart flutter in one of the halls: Hans Axel von Fersen. The good-looking Swede, upon seeing them, approached to greet them. Noticing Oscar's bruise, he immediately exclaimed:

F: "My God, Oscar, what happened to you?"

André opened his mouth, ready to tell the tale of the attack by the evil belt in detail, but one dark glare from Oscar made him freeze immediately.

O: "Nothing important, Fersen, just an argument between me and gravity. But I appreciate your concern."

They talked a while about the everyday subjects, until Fersen excused himself and left to meet Marie-Antoinette. Oscar watched him walk away a long time, her eyes showing a hint of melancholy. André saw it, but decided not to make a comment about it. He knew Oscar had feelings for the Swedish Count and he knew he would never love her as she loved him, not in a romantic way at least, while he knew that, if only she'd give him a chance, even he as a simple commoner, could satisfy her need for love and make her happy. But it was the truth, he was nothing but a commoner, and he had no right to show her his passion every time his eyes met hers, in every gesture he had and in every word spoken to her.

They both went to work on their daily tasks, and luckily for Oscar, this time she managed to finish all of her work without any annoying incidents. Strangely, she had almost wanted something to happen there, even the smallest thing… Versailles was so peaceful, and the daily grind was more difficult to bear than usual. The guards had presented a perfect revue, Girodelle was as gallant as ever, and to finish it all, she didn't even receive the slightest, miniscule mission to have an excuse to get some action..

She secretly hoped that the masked ball that would take place that evening, and where she had to assure the security, would be a bit more exciting. When they had returned from Versailles, she immediately returned to her private quarters in the mansion, hoping to refresh herself and get a little bit of rest before returning for the ball. André would come and get her in one hour, and would accompany her to the reception hall.

When she passed through the bathroom, she automatically looked in the mirror. The blue spot on her chin had changed into a deep purple one, which didn't look very esthetical she found herself surprised to think.

O: "Oh well, since when am I concerned about my looks?" she smiled sadly at her reflection. "Since your heart has started beating for Fersen…admit it Oscar, you're in love with him." Yes, she was in love, but she couldn't distinguish when and why her heart had decided to pull this prank on her. She suddenly pulled away from the mirror, with a quick moment, as if she had burnt herself.

The problem this time was, that unbeknownst to her, the bathtub didn't needed any more to launch the next attack of the day… When her legs brutally bumped against its border, she helplessly felt her body slump backwards, and ended up, buttocks first, on the bottom of the tub. That wouldn't have had the same consequences, if it were so that the tub was filled. But as this was not the case, Oscar's noble behind hit the wooden bottom with a hard thud.

To top it all, that was also exactly the moment André had decided to enter the room. Worried by the angry cries that Oscar had uttered, wondering why all objects seems to work out a grudge on her, he had stormed into the room without knocking.

The view of an Oscar, completely cramped in a bathtub with only her legs and one arm sticking out, made him burst into laughter.

A: "Oscar, if you want to take a bath, you should first put water in the tub and undress yourself! Don't tell me that, after all these years, you've still not understood it?"

Before he was able to sense he had made a big mistake, Oscar had gotten out of the bathtub to give him a taste of one of her most nasty punches, right in his stomach. And even though it made him horribly suffer, he smiled. She was so sensitive sometimes! He adored that part of her.

After the deep red of shame had finally vanished from Oscar's cheeks, and André had finally been able to catch his breath again, they quickly went on their way to the ball. Oscar already had her mind elsewhere. The only thing she was hoping for now was that the ball would end soon, so she could finally go back to bed.

At their entrance in the ballroom, normally accompanied by excited whispers of hopeful wishes at their sight, passed rather quietly compared to usual. Without a doubt this was due to the dangerous flame in the Colonel's eyes, and the unusual color of her chin (deep red/ yellow/ purplish). Oscar quickly sought out a spot in one of the corners of the room, that not only allowed her to keep an eye on all the dancers, but also excellently brought all the plates with different alcoholic drinks into sight.

The day hadn't been one of the best she'd ever experienced, and she needed some comfort…Meanwhile André, he left, walking in the direction of the balcony. He wanted to breathe some fresh air, and sometimes he as well, dared to place some unusually ill-mannered persons on their place when it proved to be necessary, also on the balcony.

The ball passed quietly and peacefully. The dancers were keeping their manners, and in a couple of hours, Oscar would gladly be able to slip between the blankets of her bed. Thinking of that and only that, she smiled, but her happiness lasted only a short time, because suddenly, she heard André cry out her name.

Hurrying to the balcony from which his voice seemed to come, the situation she had in front of her eyes made her freeze. André lied on his back, his eyes closed, bathing in a large pool of blood, his own blood… The hilt of a dagger stuck out of his chest. The murderer was nowhere to be seen, but there was a young woman there, softly crying in a corner.

Oscar ran to her friend. She took him in her arms, and tried to make him sit up as well as she could, supporting his back… André only breathed very weakly, barely noticeable. The other young woman dared to come closer as well.

YW: "How is he?"

O (shocked): "What happened to him?"

YW (crying): "A man tried to take advantage of me… to force me to kiss him, a-and your friend has intervened, but… oh… he was stabbed with a dagger… and that other man fled."

O: "André? André, it's me, answer me!"

A (whispering): "Oscar? Oscar…I … I want you to know… that I …I've always loved you…"

André let one last sigh escape his lips, and then his body slumped back lifeless in Oscar's arms. Oscar, unaware of her environment, and brutally realizing André had just died, uttered an almost bestial cry. Letting his body slide out of her arms, she fled from the ballroom and without looking where she went, she disappeared between the trees in the gardens. She continued running until her own body betrayed her, and she collapsed on the ground. Without being conscious of it, she had run to the riverside of their childhood. She stayed there, crouched on the grass, crying an endless stream of tears, before her body and mind, completely exhausted, drifted off in a dreamless sleep…

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	2. déjà vu

Story timeline: Oscar's still working at Versailles, but Fersen has already returned from America

Characters: Oscar-centered

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Aerine

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, action/adventure

…

**Chapter two**

A radiant summer sun found Oscar sleeping deeply… in her own bed! The young woman, feeling the soft sun rays illuminate her face, slowly opened her eyes. Having some difficulties recognizing the environment, it took her a while to realize she wasn't still dreaming. She snuggled a bit deeper in the pile of blankets. Oh, one's own bed was still absolutely the best to sleep in. Oscar suddenly woke up with a start, finally realizing where she was. Her bed? Impossible, she still remembered her desperate flight in the night, and her exhausted collapse at the riverside. And then suddenly, with all those memories returned also the sight of André's lifeless body...André! Tears made her sight blur. She had lost her most precious friend, even more, her brother forever yesterday.

Suddenly feeling the urge to know how she had miraculously returned to her own bed, Oscar tried getting up, when all of a sudden, the door of her room was slammed open, making Oscar fall back on the cushion from surprise.

GM: "Oooscaaar! Wake up my dear!"

O (surprised): "But..."

GM (not letting her finish her sentence): "It was you who has asked me yesterday to wake you up, remember?"

O (baffled): "Wha?"

GM: "It's useless to protest, you said I had to, and else you'll be late. Now hurry and come to the kitchen when you're finished, André's already waiting for you there!"

O: "ANDRÉ ?"

GM : "What possessed you to scream like that? Don't be so grumpy, just because he has woken up before you did! He had to shoe the horses this morning."

And without leaving Oscar the time to answer, she turned around and left the room, satisfied her work was done there. Afterwards, Oscar, completely shocked, shook her head disbelieving and tried to sort things out. André was alive? The immense happiness she felt inside her heart rivaled with the incomprehension that came with it. She had been so certain about it... she had closely held his body against her own, had seen him closing his eyes, and heard the last words he spoke to her... "O-oh, my god" she suddenly realized. "André loves me!"

Well, she'd better begin by getting out of bed. Which she immediately did... to end up a few seconds later, chin first, on the parquet. While a strange impression of déja-vu unconsciously showed up in her mind, she knew even before looking down, that the responsible for her fall was that belt... she quickly glanced at the object, but left it lying there. She didn't know yet what was going on here, but she would make sure to figure it out soon! First decision: stop drinking alcohol! She began thinking those three glasses of champagne she had drank the evening before had made her see illusions instead of real events.

When she walked into the bathroom, she decided to resort to big measures. Firmly taking the bucket with cold water in her two hands, she plunged in her head without hesitation. A lost case, because it did nothing to her, except to completely freeze her on the spot and making her horribly long for the delightfully warm sheets of her bed. Shaking of that thought, she quickly dressed herself. She wanted to see André. Leaving the bathroom so quickly she was almost running, she crossed her own room at high speed and... found herself once again sprawled on the parquet. "God must really hate me..." she grumbled. And ignoring her hurting limbs, she stood up again and descended the steps that separated her from the kitchen.

And there, as one of the most beautiful presents she had ever received, she saw André, sitting down calmly, gulping down pieces of Grannies bread one after another. An enormous emotion overwhelmed Oscar, and without thinking about it any more than that, she threw herself in his arms.

A (wondering if he had entered Paradise without knowing it, but still a bit worried): "Eh...Are you alright Oscar?"

O: "I thought I had lost you!"

A: "Come on, Oscar, last time we saw each other was yesterday evening, and we've only been apart for one night! (suddenly suspicious) Have you been drinking again before going to bed?"

O (incredulous) : "You don't remember having died yesterday ?"

A (standing up and placing his hand on her forehead): Oscar, are you sure you don't have a fever?"

O (irritated): "Of course I haven't, what are you saying. (pushing his hand away) But this is completely ridiculous! Am I the only sane person left in this building?"

A: "This must be a joke...isn't it, Oscar?"

Seeing Oscar didn't look at all as if she were joking, and that she had taken a knife from one of the drawers, André carefully kept his distance. Which didn't prevent him from observing her from the corner of his eye, while she had her breakfast accompanied by a constant confused murmur from her part. André couldn't help but find her attitude bizarre. He tried to distinguish what she was saying, listening attentively.

O (to herself): "I can't have gotten that mad in such a short time, can I... and the belt, maybe I have just imagined it...don't understand... need to drink something to calm down...ah, no! I've said I would stop drinking! Well, not death, that's the most important!"

André told himself he had certainly been right about his first hypothesis. Without a doubt, Oscar had been completely wasted because of that bottle of Brandy in her room. Reassured, he left the kitchen to prepare the horses.

Oscar joined him a few minutes later. At the breakfast, he had noticed the blue spot on her face, but he hadn't dared to ask her what happened, seeing her strange behavior. When they were on their way to Versailles however, he decided to mention it.

A: "Say, Oscar, did you cut yourself while shaving this morning?"

He had expected her to look at him with a murderous glare, because he was certain his little remark wouldn't please Oscar very much. So, how big his surprise was, when all she did was giving him a surprised look.

O : "I knew you were going to ask me that!"

A (a bit insulted): "You don't have to be a genius to know I was asking myself what you'd done..."

O: "No, that's not it, you idiot! I knew you were going to ask me if I had cut myself while shaving!"

A (laughing): "So you're saying that, after my death, you can also predict the things I will tell you? Have you turned into a wizard during the night, Oscar?"

Oscar didn't answer him. André's words, even if he was only mocking her, had given her a new idea. Could it be that, by some sort of magic, she could re-live this day to change its course? "No." She reasoned. Oscar was one of the persons who preferred to always be reasonable, and that sort of hypothesis was way too farfetched to pay any notice to it. She mentally scolded herself for having had such thoughts.

When they arrived at Versailles, they met Fersen. After coming over and greeting them, he asked Oscar what had happened to her.

O: "Oh, except for a very unpleasant feeling of re-living a day I already experienced once, I'm completely fine..."

She decided there was nothing else she had to tell him, and she continued her way, leaving behind the completely confused Swedish gentleman. When he turned to André, hoping to receive some answers, the young man only looked at him, smiling, and then gave him a hand sign he shouldn't worry about it.

A: "It's nothing, she just has one of her bad days..."

And he hurried to walk close to Oscar once again. Actually, the behavior of his friend really began to worry him a lot. Indifferent, she didn't show any other strange signs for the rest of the day. The revue was as annoying as before, Girodelle just as gallant, and she still didn't receive a new mission today either...

That evening, in her room, she looked again in the mirror. This time, it wasn't to admire her chin, but to think about what was happening. Except for the miraculous revival of André, this day had been exactly the same as the one yesterday. In fact, they were so alike, it almost became frightening. However, to stop worrying André even more, and to make him stop looking at her as if she had completely lost her mind, she had decided to not say any more of it to him, and just do everything as she normally did.

But deep inside, she had felt something was wrong : she concentrated, frowning. What had happened yesterday evening? She hadn't been wishing for something, she hadn't done anything special, said nothing... Anyway, not anything she remembered at least. But on the other hand, she had been so shocked by André's death that her mind hadn't registered much about what had happened after that, completely absorbed by him, and only him.

She backed away from the mirror, but another impression of déjà-vu made her avoid the bathtub. That at least, was one of the lessons she had learned from yesterday. She went to the door...just on the moment André decided to flung it wide open! She received the wood of the door against her nose, and began cursing, in pain.

O : "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ! HAVE YOU NEVER LEARNED TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING YOU MORON ?"

A (red of embarrassment): "Oh, please excuse me Oscar. I did knock, but as you didn't answer, I decided to... Is you nose alright?"

O (nasal): "I'll live... now, let's go, we're already late for the ball."

The ball? Suddenly all memories about the day before appeared all over again in her mind. If this day was identical to the one she lived yesterday, then she would have a chance to save André! It all seemed so clear to her now. God had gifted her this wonderful chance to be able to start over again, to make a new destiny and save André's life! That was the meaning of all this...

With a slightly hopeful and confident feeling, she appeared in the ballroom, without paying attention to the whispering that rose among the crowd about her reddened nose, or the blue spot on her chin. All the attendants of the ball were masked, which confirmed her hypothesis. It wasn't her imagination, she was really re-living the same ball. But this evening would be different. This evening, she would save André!

At the moment she knew the assault would take place, she made her way to the disastrous balcony. Already, she saw André approach a man, to prevent him from hurting the young woman of the evening before. She ran as fast as she could, and had managed to reach the man before he did. She had thought that, when seeing her uniform of the Royal Guards, he would save himself… but sadly, that assumption proved to be incorrect. She felt the cold metal of a dagger sink deep into her flesh, at the height of her chest. It was only at that moment that she completely understood what she had done: by saving André, she had condemned herself to death.

She slumped backwards, but before her body could hit the ground, André had caught her in his arms. She managed make a few last words leave her lips.

O; "I… am happy… to have been able… to save you…"

As she sank away in a darkness without return, André, crying, whispered a last "I love you…" over and over. A last breath escaped her lips, together with her very life…

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.

But, I have to remind the readers, I cannot answer the questions in your reviews if you aren't logged in while making them, please keep that in mind...


	3. solving the problem?

Story timeline: Oscar's still working at Versailles, but Fersen has already returned from America

Characters: Oscar-centered

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Aerine

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, action/adventure

…

**Chapter three**

A soft light illuminated the room, and bathed Oscar's sleeping face in the light of the morning sun. Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes, only to be surprised to find herself lying in her own bed once again. Looking around confused at first, she only needed a few seconds more to remember the steel blade driven deep into her chest the previous day, and the horrible pain she had felt at that moment...So what was she doing in her bed? Unless... Paradise was nothing more than her own room ? "In the end," she told herself, "people are fussing a lot about death and such, but it's not that bad after all!" The more, I could have ended up in Hell..." But the thought had only shown up for a moment in her mind, when a little devil with white hair suddenly stormed into the room:

GM: "Oooscaaar! Wake up my dear!"

O (shocked) : "Vade retro satanas!"

GM: "Am I dreaming, or did you just really insult me in Latin? I had hoped for some more friendly greeting; or must I remind you it was you who asked me yesterday to wake you up this morning?"

O: "I'm in Hell after all, I'm certain of it... I don't know how else to explain this."

GM: "What are you saying? You better get up. You told me yourself today would be a long day for you, and André is already waiting for you."

O: "André?"

GM: "Of course André! He had to..."

O (intervening her sentence): "shoe the horses today...(frowning).

GM: "Ah, I see your memory has returned. Oh well, I'll leave you alone now, I'm going to prepare breakfast downstairs."

Oscar finally began to understand. Somehow, she once again had returned to the same day as before. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she now had the certainty all of this wasn't happening by accident. When she got up from her bed, a bad memory concerning a certain belt popped up in her head. So, this time, she payed very much attention as to where she put her feet, and she smiled when she avoided it. She made her way to the bathroom, almost feeling cheerful to have understood certain things. That was also the reason why she didn't notice the innocent bar of soap on her path. The result was, when she put her foot on it, a spectacular slip, right against the wall in front of her...chin first.

The poor bar of soap ended up being miserably crushed between Oscar's raging fist, after which followed another flow of curses when she realized she now had to wash herself with the tiny pieces who had managed to escape from her fury. She got herself dressed, and went down to join Granny and André. Having lost her bad mood at that time, she gave them her most radiant smile while entering the kitchen, happy to see them again, she who had thought having lost all of them the evening before.

The young man and the old woman returned her smile, a little bit surprised however to see her in such a good mood so early in the morning. Oscar turned her attention to André.

O : "Please don't be surprised by what I'm going to ask, but I would want to know something."

A: "Whatever you want, Oscar."

O (after having taken a deep breath): "Do you, by any chance, remember having seen me die yesterday?"

A (choking on the piece of bread he was chewing on) : "Wh...What?"

O: "No, it's nothing, I was just joking."

A (suspicious): "You have a weird kind of humor in the morning... And I'm not sure I like it!"

O: "I apologize, I didn't sleep very well tonight I fear..."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Afterwards, André left to prepare the horses. Oscar on the contrary, decided to stay at the table a little longer. She needed to think. At this moment, she and those close to her constantly revived the same day, but she seemed to be the only one aware of it. So the solution of the situation seemed to be supposed to come from her. The problem was, she had absolutely no idea as to what might be the key to solve this strange riddle... In the meantime, she did suspect it had to be linked to a certain thing she did, or experienced in this day, and she somehow had to change it.

Proud of her conclusions, she went to rejoin André. She smiled at him once again, and André, happy to see her so cheerful, showed her a bright smile as well. In no time, they were on their way to Versailles.

During their travel, André noticed the blue spot on the pale skin of his beloved and opened his mouth to ask her a question, but Oscar reacted faster than imagined.

O: "No, I didn't cut myself while shaving this morning (she winked at him, leaving André completely speechless). Actually, I've just slipped because of a bar of soap... It's alright, you can laugh now!"

But André didn't feel like laughing at all. He was completely baffled. Sure, in the past, Oscar and he had often shared the same thoughts, but for it to be to that point...that was a first. She just had exactly foreseen what question he was going to ask, in its exact words as well! It left him silent until they arrived at Versailles.

Once they were there, Oscar surprised him once again.

O (holding her forehead while closing her eyes, as a true fortune teller would): "I see... I see Fersen coming in our direction... in about 30 seconds."

And, true to her words, the Swedish Count did show up only a few moments after her prediction. Oscar approached him.

O: "I'm fine, Fersen, thanks for worrying. This bruise is only the result of an unfortunate contact with a bar of soap. Have a good day!"

And she left, heading to the barracks, leaving behind a completely surprised Fersen. He watched her back as she marched away, and then turned his attention to André, who seemed to be amused, but also worried at the same time. He dared to ask him a question, hoping he could explain.

F : How did she know I was going to ask her that ?

A: "She knows you very well probably...she did the same thing with me this morning!"

F: "Well I never! She never ceases to surprise me."

A: "Exactly my thought..."

And after a last greeting, they parted ways. Running to catch up with her, André couldn't help but think something was the matter with Oscar. He decided to observe her behavior for the rest of the day.

And indeed, Oscar once again did something that surprised him. Upon arriving at the barracks, she headed straight for Girodelle, and explained him the revue of that day would be absolutely perfect, without a doubt, and because of that, she preferred retiring to her own apartments to recover some lost sleep. And without another word she left Girodelle alone, not even giving him the time to protest. The Lieutenant did however have the time to send a questioning look to André, who couldn't do anything else than shrug his shoulders with an apologizing face... He, no more than anyone else, understood what had gotten into her.

Oscar spent the rest of her day... in bed. She had decided to rest before trying to think all of it over once again. Actually, at the very moment she lied down of the mattress, she fell asleep at once. In the end, it was André who got her out of bed, exactly one hour before the start of the ball. Except for the fact that, when he called her, she woke up with a start and, rushing out of bed she didn't pay attention to her boots, who had silently stayed at her bedside. When her feet tripped over them, she panicked and tried to grab a hold of André out of reflex, which made her head bump against the one of the young man with a loud thud, resulting in them lying on top of each other on the ground moaning, both with a giant bump...

When they arrived at the ball, they both presented matching pastel-colored lumps on the left of their foreheads. As predicted, much to their embarrassment, it became a source of hilarity for some of the persons present that night.

When the fatal moment of the balcony arrived, Oscar called André to join her, and together they made their way to the suspicious man. But this time, Oscar didn't leave him the time to pull out his dagger. She shot him without warning, and the man crumbled on the spot, death before he hit the ground. Oscar even wore a smile of satisfaction. This time, the problem was solved, and there was no reason for that day to repeat itself once more. After having finished writing some last reports, she slid between the sheets, certain to open her eyes on a brand new tomorrow...

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	4. resignation

Story timeline: Oscar's still working at Versailles, but Fersen has already returned from America

Characters: Oscar-centered

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Aerine

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, action/adventure

…

**Chapter four**

The sun, once again, caressed Oscar's cheek, calling for the beginning of a new day. Groaning, he young woman turned away from the warm caressing rays, not daring to open her eyes yet, fearing to once again begin a day she already had known. Anyway, she didn't even need to look around the room to know that day would be the same as the one yesterday, because suddenly, a little hurricane with the sweet name 'Granny' appeared once again to make it painfully clear.

GM: "Oooscaaar! Wake up my dear!"

O (desperate): "Yes, I know Granny. I've asked you yesterday to wake me up, and André is in the kitchen. He's already up because he had to shoe the horses this morning. And don't look at me like that, I won't stay in bed. I'll get up, and then I'll come down!"

The old lady, completely speechless after Oscar's monologue, closed her mouth and hurried to get out of the room. After she left, Oscar stepped out of bed, eying the belt suspiciously, and following her intuition, she choose to skip the washing, and instead descended immediately to the kitchen, wearing little more than the thin, white linen shirt she wore to sleep in, without even bothering to put on some pants underneath, letting her legs bare. Sadly, even though she had managed to escape the devilish belt, she accidentally slipped on the stairs while she was lost in thought, causing her to, once again, end up, chin first, on the ground...

The sound of the fall, followed by an impressive stream of insults and swearing coming from the hall, woke Rosalie up from her sweet dreams. But when she rushed out of the room, curious and very worried, she had to contain herself to not burst out in a fit of laughter when her eyes met the scene of an Oscar sprawled out on the floor, her shirt slightly opened by the fall, exposing more flesh to the world than was considered decent in that time. She hurried downstairs to help her up, before the male servants of the house could catch a glimpse of Oscar's uncovered behind.

After having thanked Rosalie, she made way once again for the kitchen. She had suddenly received an idea, and she couldn't wait to put it into work. She strode into the room, without even greeting André, who was completely enchanted by the vision of her beauty and partly nudeness. Not paying attention to him at all, she decided to ask her question to Granny.

O : "Say, Granny... could you tell me where you keep your wooden spoons stored?"

GM: "Are you suddenly interested in my kitchen tools, Oscar?"

O: "I can't hide anything from you, can I?...I just suddenly had an urge this morning to know more about it..."

Smiling, the old woman pointed a finger towards one of the cupboards, where she kept her treasured darlings. When she opened it, Oscar couldn't repress an appreciative smile, seeing the large collection of shining spoons, neatly aligned in order : from the smallest little spoon to the biggest heavy one. After having taken a good look at them, she turned back to Granny.

O (silently): "Granny, please forgive me for this, but tomorrow, you will have forgotten all about it, I promise!"

And without any more ceremony, she brought the wooden spoon down on the back of Granny's neck, in a hard, inelegant gesture. Poor Marron Glacé beaten unconscious, slumped back onto the ground, motionless. André, silent and shocked witness of the things that had happened right in front of him, ran to his grandmother's little body on the floor, and tried getting her awake. A lost case, Oscar hadn't shown any mercy on her...

That same Oscar, after having carelessly abandoned the murderous spoon on the floor, was seating herself at the table at that moment, silently having breakfast as if nothing had happened. André scooped Granny up in his arms and brought her to bed, and then came back, taking the seat in front of her, staring at her as if she had just killed the king himself.

A (furious) : "What has gotten into you?"

O (mouth full): "What?"

A: "You've knocked out Granny, don't tell me you've already forgotten!"

O (calm): "Indeed, I did do that."

A : "Is that the only effect it has on you?"

O: "I've had enough of her waking me up screaming that loud..."

A (shocked) : "But, Oscar, you know how she is, that's just her way of doing things! That's not a reason to make her undergo such treatment!"

O (not caring): "Meh... She won't remember anything tomorrow anyway. And you neither, so..."

A : "I'm not getting any of this, care to explain it to me?"

O: "If you really want to."

So she told him everything. How she constantly re-lived the same day, for four days already, what she had done to put an end on this situation, and she really felt as if she were going crazy. André listened to her without interrupting a single time, and when she had finished, he carefully gave his own opinion.

A : "Have you already thought about consulting a doctor, Oscar?"

O: "So, you think that what I've told you is complete nonsense."

A: "No...Well... to be honest, it's kind of hard to believe it. Get dressed, we're going to see doctor Lassonne today."

O (giving a little shrug): "If you really insist."

So she went back to her room and changed into her civilian clothes. No need to put on her uniform, she had no intention of going to Versailles today anyway. They left when she had finished getting dressed.

Once they had mounted their horses, she observed André. She didn't blame him for reacting like that. After all, if he had told her that kind of story, she would have reacted exactly the same... Feeling her insistent gaze on him, he turned to meet her eyes. But when he opened his mouth, Oscar interrupted him.

O : "No, I didn't cut myself while shaving. I just fell down the stairs!"

He didn't reply. Oscar seemed to be in one of those moods that send chills up his spine.

The doctor's visit didn't give any results. Except for the bizarre story she kept repeating to them, not caring about what they might think, doctor Lassonne could only conclude she was completely healthy. He decided to just suggest she take a bit of rest for the rest of the day. She just laughed in his face.

When they had left the doctor's cabinet, Oscar ordered André to return alone. She didn't feel like she could support his accusing and worrying glances at her any longer. So she send him away.

A : "But, Oscar, you can't be serious, I can't leave you alone right now!"

O: "you've heard what doctor Lassonne said, I'm totally healthy! Return to the Jarjayes mansion, and don't wait for me!"

A: "But..."

O: "Oh, that's enough, André. I'm a big girl, and I'll manage on my own you know. Thanks for worrying, but I really need to be alone right now! Have a good day!"

And then she just left him standing there, making her horse turn and racing away. André stood motionless for a moment, trying to figure out if he should follow her, but he figured what kind of reaction she would have if she ever found out. In the end, he just shrugged, and made his way back to Jarjayes' mansion...

Oscar on the other hand, arrived in Paris one hour later. She chose one of the many bars to spend the rest of her day, determined to drink away her trouble. A mission she ended in success, because at the end of the day, she had payed a round for every passenger in the room, helping herself to a drink every time se did so as well, rendering her nearly comatose in the end.

While doing so however, she had wound up making some new friends. Two brave commoners who had first started to mock the great quantities of liquor the frail young man jugged down, but were soon impressed by his resistance to the notorious "Brandy of Death".

At the moment, they were all three seated around a good bottle of 'Mirabelle de Lorraine', which showed a 50° at the base, talking as if they had known each other for ages. Suddenly Oscar's head shot up, and with a voice sluggish from all she'd drank that day, she asked:

O : "And djou... (hiccup) ! ...Wha would ya do iv ya'd have tha pozibilizy, tha zopilibizy... errhm... tha chance to do (hiccup) tha zame day all ova again...(hiccup)?"

Man: "Oh ov courzze...all I've eva wanted to doooooooooo..."

Oscar looked up at those words, and although the alcohol in her blood clouded her thinking, she found herself thinking that wasn't such a bad idea. Bidding her companions goodbye after having treated all of them a last drink, she decided to return to Jarjayes' mansion.

Stumbling out of the bar, she somehow managed to reach her horse. When she finally had managed to untie the bridle, she lifted up her left food, and tried, unsuccessfully to get herself onto the saddle...a waste of time! Though she managed to get on top of the horse, the noticeable swing it took turned against her, and the next second, she found herself, once again, on the ground, at the other side of the horse, face first in the dirt. She started laughing out loud, hiccupping and snorting. Her horse turned it's head towards her, and she almost thought she could recognize a hint of disapproval in it's eyes.

O : "Aghheu, whazzup! Dun't look azz me like daz! Yu've neva gottn a lil' bit drunk?"

She decided to go back by foot, holding the bridle of her horse in her shaky hands. And though she tried to get home, she still ended up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of the road, after having tripped. Her horse, looking down at his master, lied down at her sides after a few moments, probably pitying her and trying to warm her from the chilly wind. That night the stars watched over the sleeping forms of a rider and her horse, all alone on a deserted road...

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


End file.
